Plushiebunny (monster)
Plushiebunny was a cute-looking black bunny which could grow into a gigantic, monstrous form that liked the taste of flesh. It was one of the most dangerous pets of Shakkan because its innocent look often caught travellers off guard, and it had considerable attack power and regenerative abilities. A group led by Axikasha Keiran and Ismail ended up fighting against Plushiebunny as a test to prove their strength to Shakkan and the Sirithai, and the bunny devoured their companion Greg and several other group members before it was finally defeated after a fierce battle. Plushiebunny's magical eyes were used to boost the powers of the Krystallopyr shard which Awar used to trap Shakkan with. Biography Early Years Plushiebunny was a ferocious, long-lived bunny. He was respected and feared by all in the bunny kingdom and had fathered many dreaded bunny hordes such as pink fluffy bunnies and not-so-pink fluffy bunnies who had harrassed unlucky adventurers. Tronin Desert had become his home. As it was one of the most inhospitable places for bunnies, and Plushiebunny always faced the odds head-on and won. After the Cataclysm, the sirithai, a race of ancient lizardfolk, awoke from their deep slumber, reappeared in the Land of the Living and migrated to the desert. They found Plushiebunny living in the Bone Wastes and sensed their god Shakkan's magic lingering within him. Understanding the role Plushiebunny and his kin had in the Land of the Living, they treated the fierce black bunny with respect and built a lair, Xibalba, next to Plushiebunny's rabbit hole. By the time hostilities escalated between the Sirithai and the Sarquil tribes who also lived in the desert, the Sirithai began kidnapping any Sarquil who trespassed on their lands and forced the captives to fight against Plushiebunny in an arena underneath the sands. Many captives perished in the hungry jaws of Plushiebunny over the following years. Godslayer Era By 1017 AE, Shakkan appeared in Xibalba and announced his plans for the Sirithai. He would aid them in their struggle against the Sarquil and the Clergy of Artemicia and had even brought dire wolves with him to achieve this end. Shakkan stayed with the sirithai who welcomed him with open arms, and he delighted in watching Plushiebunny's fierce battles against the captives. Axikasha Keiran led a party of adventurers from the Grand Alliance and the Fellowship of Maar Sul to Xibalba only a few weeks after Shakkan's arrival, hoping to negotiate with the sirithai and ask for their help in opposing the schemes of Adela al-Saif, the Sultana of the Sarquil tribes. Shakkan and the Sirithai's spiritual leader Qadohi listened to Ax's group but refused to aid them unless they proved their worth first. The group would have to face Plushiebunny in the arena and prevail against him to show that they had the strength necessary to join Shakkan's army. Plushiebunny initially appeared to the group as a seemingly ordinary, harmless black bunny, fooling many of the group members into a false sense of security. He used this deception to his advantage by growing to his huge, monstrous form and eating one of the adventurers, Greg, whole and making many group members soil themselves in response before he attacked them as well. Death After a fierce battle, Plushiebunny was finally slain by Ax's group but not before the monstrous bunny had devoured several unlucky group members. Legacy Plushiebunny's magical eyes would be used by Awar, one of the surviving adventurers who turned out to be Adela's agent in the group, to boost the dormant power of Krystallopyr shards which he used to trap Shakkan with. This act would end up making the Sirithai ally with the Alliance in earnest to find a way to free Shakkan and dethrone Adela, which led to the Battle of Vanna. Aliases and Nicknames ; Beast of the Bottomless Abyss : One of his many nicknames. ; Deathfang : One of his many nicknames. ; Doomgaze : One of his many nicknames. ; Eater of Souls : One of his many nicknames. ; Sharpclaw : One of his many nicknames. ; Terror Incarnate : One of his many nicknames. Appearance Plushiebunny had two forms. He often appeared as a seemingly ordinary and harmless, black bunny. Once he had caught his prey off guard, he grew into his true form which was huge and monstrous. He had glowing, magical eyes imbued with the power of Shakkan. He also had a cute, fluffy tail and terrifyingly sharp fangs. Personality and Traits Hungry, mischievious, violent. Powers and Abilities He could alternate between his deceptively cute bunny form and a huge monster bunny form. He could easily swallow an adult human whole and appeared to have an endless appetite. Relationships Shakkan Plushiebunny had an innate connection to Shakkan, the God of Beasts, and channeled his power. Shakkan saw Plushiebunny as one of his deadliest monsters and for good reason; although Plushiebunny was relatively weak physically, he more than made up for it in sheer maliciousness and by being bloodthirsty and deceptive, traits which the God of Beasts approved of. See also *Bunny *Shakkan Category:Bunnies Category:Clergy of Shakkan Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age